


By the Sea

by AnnaTaure



Series: The blue house on the hill [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not so accidental baby acquisition, Oral Sex, Some Fluff, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTaure/pseuds/AnnaTaure
Summary: Poe cannot help being attracted into Hux's orbit and comes back for more, though nothing can be completely easy for him, right?





	1. Roller-coaster

Poe had been quickly forced to admit that yes, they had more or less 'met' before Hux was shipped to Theris but he could not bring himself to talk about the extent of their enmity during the war, or how it had evolved. This Hux could not do anything about it, he had no ground left on which he would be able to rebuild a character. He almost had to do it from scratch. And Poe, after getting some glimpses of the man under the uniform, so to speak, during their radio exchanges, wanted to observe him without the interference of their common past.

Hux was equally curious about Poe, trying to get details from his life and how the galaxy had evolved for the past four years. He was a bit disappointed that Poe could not help him that much on that particular topic, but did not let it set him back and offered to show the pilot around so he would not remain shut away in his hotel room between two sessions of physical therapy.

It was a welcome reprieve for Poe, as his sessions with the medic were far from pleasant. He had some nerve damage in his left shoulder - the one that had been dislocated one time too many - and some joints in his fingers had not been reset properly after being broken during a fight. Furthermore his cervical vertebrae had suffered from his lengthy stays in the cockpit and wearing a heavy helmet for hours in a row. In a way, Poe's bones were much older than their owner. Hux seemed to have fared a bit better, but Poe remembered what the medic had said on the _Finalizer_ : the man had suffered from several fractures that had not all been treated properly, as a child and as an adult, and some must still be present in Hux's memories and affect his movements.

He did not feel like mentioning it, as Hux was displaying an almost childlike enthusiasm at the idea of showing his island to his visitor. He loved the place, Poe realized. It was probably the only place that felt like home since he had forgotten everything about the _Finalizer_.

They wandered along the shore at first, following a narrow path at the foot of the high, dark cliffs of congealed lava. Sea birds were flying above, screeching at them as they passed.

“I must admit I was a bit selfish when I asked you for this walk,” Hux told him while they rested for a moment.

“How so?”

“I'd like you to tell me... well, everything you can remember about me, as arrogant as it sounds, because... I read things about General Hux, or 'Starkiller', but it means nothing to me. I can't manage to reconnect the dots. I don't understand how I could have been... this guy. What happened to me? I wanted to be an engineer, not an officer.”

Poe shook his head.

“I'm sorry, Hugs, but I can't really help you about that. The only ones who could have answered are your father, Snoke, and possibly Captain Phasma, and they're all dead. Though, to be honest, I think you're better off without them.”

Hux nodded slowly.

“Without my father, that's a given,” he said. “I don't know about the others. The name Snoke makes me a bit... ill-at-ease, but that's about it.”

 _Better this way_ , Poe thought. “Yeah, he tended to have this effect on people, or so I've been told. But back too the topic, well... You were certainly dedicated to your cause, no matter my opinion on it, you tried to plan everything to a T, you spent a lot of time improving about every kind of stuff on your ship... but I didn't know you before, well...” - he wriggled his hand around his head. “Not much out of the reports and propaganda.”

“And I suppose it was mutual,” Hux sighed. 

“Yeah,” Poe confirmed. “Until I thought it was clever to prank-call you in the middle of a battle. Then it became a little bit more personal. Nothing inappropriate, of course.”

Hux chuckled at that, then considered Poe with a thoughtful expression. He seemed on the verge of saying something, but he shook his head and remained silent.

* *

Poe saw Hux again three days later, after another series of sessions with the physical and mental therapists. The pilot was exhausted, and seemingly more in pain than before, though the medic had promised his joints were already working much better. Poe certainly hoped so, as Hux had suggested he came to the engineer's home, up on one of the hills. A light blue door, Hux had said, with a pot of sage on each side and the silhouette of a bird painted above. 

Poe managed to find the place on his own, but in case he had been lost, Hux was waiting for him, sitting on a small bench built into the wall with another person Poe assumed to be a neighbor.

“Kind of you to have come after all,” Hux greeted him. “This is Madame Selma, a true life-saver.”

Madame Selma was in her mid-sixties, Poe estimated, a plump little lady with dark, shiny eyes and extravagantly styled grey hair, a crocheted shawl draped over her shoulders. Probably home-made, the pilot thought, like most things in this place. 

When he shook her hand, he found it warm, dry and covered in calluses. She giggled as Hux introduced her. 

“Let's get inside, the temperature's going to rise,” Hux suggested. 

Poe liked the house well enough. The air was cool inside and the subdued light felt nice after spending some time under the blazing sun. Most of it was organized around a patio under a semi-transparent dome of yellowish glass that could be closed by a metallic cover, hosting a small garden surrounded by benches carved into the floor and covered with plump cushions. Hux's office and library were on the right, the kitchen and dining-room on the left, with the stairs leading to the roof twisting above the door. Rather simple, all things considered, but still warmer and more welcoming than the metal corridors of the _Finalizer_. 

“It's all right,” Hux was saying and as Poe turned, he realized the other man had been talking to Madame Selma, who considered them for a moment before nodding and leaving. 

Poe blinked, wondering what the hell had just happened. 

“She's a tad bit overprotective,” Hux said with a small smile. “Anything to drink?” 

“What do you have?” 

“Either tarine tea, water or the local lemonade. It's home-made but I think I got the trick.” 

Poe accepted a glass gratefully. It was not bad; rather good, in fact, and less sugary than the stuff Wexley would buy in his favorite shop. 

“Still going to grill me about the past?” he asked jokingly. 

“And talk a bit about the future as well,” Hux amended. “I'm not exactly a part of the Council of Theris, but I bring them my input from time to time, and I'll need your help for that.” 

Poe set his glass back on the table and leaned forward, guessing the conversation was about to turn more serious. 

“What do you need?” 

Hux pondered the question for a moment. 

“I'd like to understand where the Republic stands exactly regarding worlds such as this one. Our situation is prosperous so far, but it could change depending on what the Core is planning for us.” 

Poe chuckled. It seemed that Hux had taken politics as a new hobby to fill up his mind in order to replace everything he had lost. The High Command would not like this at all… provided Poe reported it. 

“Well, if you have a datapad, I'll write you a summary, rather than give you a full conference.” 

“Thank you.” 

Poe was not a great fan of politics but he followed it as carefully as he could, since the Senate's decisions had a direct influence on the veterans' lives. He should better not rely too much on a pension, for instance. The amount of credits was ridiculously low for the years he had served (and all the injuries he had received). He summed the situation quickly and gave Hux the datapad. 

The other man read it with a frown. 

“Hrrmm... I will transmit this to the consuls of Theris. They won't like the restrictions on goods from the Rim. The Core can't be impoverished that much...” 

After another glass of lemonade and a pair of small biscuits dipped in orange water syrup, Poe took his leave while Hux began to study his notes in detail. 

As he made his way back to the inn, Poe noticed several blue-skinned individuals that did not bear the traditional facial tattoos of the Pantorans. The glowing red eyes were a complete give-away. _There are Chiss who come here on a regular basis. Interesting._

Poe finally understood why Theris was so keen on keeping its settlers: though the planet had contacts with the Republic, it was part of another confederation that currently assembled about seventy systems, and still growing, backed up by the Chiss Ascendancy, which traded regularly with them. 

Small wonder they did not want to join the Republic instead, though. It was a mess and sometimes Poe felt as if he had fought for nothing. So if he could help a flourishing community to go on growing and prosper, he would not miss the opportunity. 

* * 

Ten days into his stay, Poe went for another visit at Hux's house on the hill, only to have Selma redirect him to a building site a bit lower in the street. The engineer was overseeing the installation of a new calorific exchange system in a basement, she told him. 

Hux and his team were almost done when Poe found them, and he did not wait long before the redhead joined him for a short walk. 

Hux was remarkably talkative this time, particularly about his illness. The amnesia had caused him severe troubles at first: half-formed nightmares, anxiety, panic attacks... had plagued the former officer for more than a year before the symptoms slowly regressed. Being in stable, calm environment rather than the stressful bridge of a warship had done wonders for him. He could (almost) pass as a well-balanced individual, though as he still remembered his treatment at his father's hands, some of his old insecurities remained. Ethain's presence had helped, surprisingly. Poe would have expected that a crying newborn would make Hux even more stressed and antsy but the man had considered his daughter as a very effective incentive to get better. 

He adored her, Poe could see it plain as day. Hux had the option of not appearing in her life, leaving her for adoption, but he had insisted to take her into his home and raise her himself, with the help of his closest neighbors. _Takes a village to raise a child indeed._ Poe was not an expert on infants, but the little one seemed fine. Healthy, at least, and always happy to be carried on her father's hip. Poe found it adorable. 

Sometimes he caught a glimpse of what could have been, a Hux that would have never met Snoke, and he found that he liked this man, his curiosity and his sharp wit. Poe could only lament the fact that it had taken so long for this personality to emerge. That would have saved them both, and the galaxy, a lot of pain. 

The pilot still had a week left when, one day, he went to Hux's house and found the door ajar, though without signs of breaking in. Worried, he made his way inside to the terrace at the back. 

Hux was hunched on the low wall, turned towards the sea but not really looking, or even seeing it. 

“Something's gone wrong?” Poe asked kindly. “Ethain’s not ill, right?” 

“I received a call from a man who had apparently worked with me for years,” Hux replied tonelessly, without looking at him. “When he learned you were visiting, he was _worried_ something awful might happen. Figures...” 

Poe suddenly felt cold. 

“When were you going to tell me?” Hux asked sadly. 

The pilot blinked. 

“What do you mean?” 

“When were you going to tell me that I commanded the _Finalizer_ , the First Order’s flagship, and was responsible for your capture and interrogation, I mean torture, and ordered your execution on top of that? What are you playing at, _Commander_?” 

Poe shook his head. 

“Nothing. I'm not playing, I promise. I really wanted to know how you did, and... I enjoyed the conversation. You're quite lucky to have this -” 

“You think I'm paid for this job?” Hux snorted. “I live off my neighbors' charity, food and supplies in exchange for my work. Have you any idea how _unpleasant_ it is? At least they're more gracious about it than your compatriots from the Republic, else I would have left the place a long time ago.” 

Poe was bout to ask where but held his tongue, not wanting to anger the redhead more. 

“You sprang out of nowhere and given our common past, or what I was told about it, I have no reason to trust you around myself nor in my house. How do I know it's not some ploy to keep an even closer eye on me? How do I know you won't report to the Senate about my activities, or my daughter?” 

The pilot could only shake his head dejectedly, his easy way with words suddenly gone. 

“I think you should leave,” Hux said in a flat voice, his face suddenly expressionless. “I have a lot of things to consider, and I would rather do it alone.” 

Poe nodded weakly, rising from the bench with a pang of sadness. It had been sweet while it lasted, but he had been probably too optimistic and greedy for his own good. Hux was certainly suspicious of his motives for sparking a relationship, fearing a trap or a mockery. Poe could not really blame him. 

The last days of his stay passed in a blink. He managed to avoid the psymedic for that time, unwilling to discuss the feelings evoked by Hux's rejection. Or by the man himself. 

* * 

Coming back to the capitol in the Core was something Poe would have gladly avoided, but he was still on the Fleet's payroll and spending more time away than he was allowed could be labeled desertion; he had barely escaped a trial for leaving to join the Resistance, after all… 

Finn and Rey were, for once, on Coruscant as well and they wasted no time in grilling him about his trip. 

“So, are you feeling any better?” Finn asked 

“A lot,” Poe replied. “That treatment did wonders, thought the medic would like me to come back. She's not pleased with some of my vertebrae, among other things.” 

Finn nodded, then changed the topic. 

“Did you see him?” 

Poe raised an eyebrow, though he knew who Finn was alluding to. 

“ _Hux_ ,” the younger man insisted “Did you see him or has he run already?” 

“Nah, he's still there. Looks as if he was born in the city, the way the locals treat him, even if he still sticks out like a red poppy in a wheat field. He has a baby girl as well, and I don't think he'd do anything that could endanger her.” 

“Good. He won't be a problem anymore, then.” 

Poe nodded, not trusting his voice. He stirred the discussion back to the beautiful landscapes and the delicious dishes he had enjoyed while on Theris and neither Finn nor Rey mentioned Hux again. They had far more to say about their own projects, so much in fact that Poe's troubles were soon relegated to an afterthought. They had forgotten him, in a way. His anxieties had no place in their lovely little world. He was not needed anymore, and he had to admit it stung more than he had expected, no matter how rational he tried to be. 

* * 

The following days saw him back in the Fleet Headquarters, where he spent most of his time behind a desk, filling forms and reading resumes. It was certainly not as tiring nor stressful as piloting an X-wing, but so... dreadfully boring. He missed the action, he missed his teammates... he missed Hux. The cold dismissal he had received before leaving Theris still hurt, somehow. He had grown to like the man, his dry, sometimes self-deprecating humor and all those little things that had been hidden under General Starkiller's uniform. Poe wanted to go back, but he was not sure about the kind of welcome he would receive if he did. 

The daily routine was eating at him nonetheless and he noticed how prompt he was to snap at his co-workers. 

“You want to go back there,” Rey observed one day as they took a stroll in a public garden near his apartment. 

Poe smiled sadly. 

“Did you use the Force, or am I that transparent?” 

She gently patted his arm and Poe suspected that in her opinion, yes, he was _that_ transparent indeed. Seeing his saddened expression, Rey took pity on him. 

“I won't ask why, don't worry. Your secrets are safe.” 

Poe thanked her, knowing she would not mention anything to Finn. He only had to try and call Hux, hoping the other man would allow him to explain himself before cutting the line. 

In the end, he decided to record a message. This way, he would not fear an interruption or Hux's wrath for disturbing him. 

“Hello. It's Dameron... obviously. You... you can delete this message if you don't want to hear about me again, but then, I'd like to know so I don't try again. I... I suspect it's not worth much for you but it's never been my intention to take advantage of your amnesia, in any way. I felt a bit, hell, make that a lot, guilty about your situation. I've never been able to shake the feeling that maybe Ren discovered our calls and hurt you for it... I didn't guess I would enjoy spending time with you so much. I like the man I met. A lot. And Ethain is absolutely adorable. If you allow it, I'd really like to meet you again and... see where we go from there. You never asked anything of me; I'm not supposed to put my emotions away for your own comfort. You care for more than the poster-boy and... it's rather uncommon. It’s… good. It makes me feel human again.” 

Poe made a pause, considering what he could add. 

“I miss you, as strange as it may sound. Just send a word, and whatever it is, I'll respect it.” 

He hesitated, then sent the message. 

The reply came one hour later: _You know where my house is_. 

Poe sighed in relief. Another message pinged: _If not here, ask Selma. She knows you._ And left unsaid: _If she did not, you would have all the neighborhood after you with harpoons and hooks._


	2. Back onto the cliff

Poe's next trip to Theris had to be delayed for more than three months in spite of his medic's recommendation. The new admiralty was not so keen on letting him go, as they wished to hire him as an instructor for their newest recruits, though their numbers were not as high as during Poe's training years. A career in the military was not so attractive anymore, it seemed.

They allowed him to go with a warning that he should perhaps look for another job, a suggestion that Poe pondered during his travel. He had noticed the presence of ultra-fast ships that sailed between the various islands and archipelagos of Theris, carrying either passengers or goods between them, and driving them looked pretty exciting. 

Once again he chose not to tell anything to his father, apart from a short message telling the old man he needed another treatment. Kes' reply was equally short, a marked difference with Poe's time in the Fleet and the Resistance, when his father would worry and fuss about everything. Perhaps he thought that his son was not going the right way. They had never talked much about the future, of the _after_ the war, but Poe suspected that going to a new colony and work there was not exactly what his father had had in mind. With this link already bordering rupture, Poe had nothing to prevent him from leaving. As he had left (rather, been made to leave) active service, his faithful astromech had been assigned to another pilot, memory wipe included else the droid would have refused to serve anyone else, and Poe mourned the disappearance of BB-8 as he would have for a human friend.

* * 

The cold season was coming when Poe landed in Akrotiri harbor. The winds were sharper and cooler, grey clouds crowding the sky, giving the sea the color of lead, and he was glad for his leather jacket. 

His bag slung over his shoulder, Poe climbed the hill towards Hux's house and its blue shutters, ready to make a run for it if it started to rain. 

Fortunately he reached the house without receiving an impromptu shower, but after several knocks on the door, he understood Hux was not at home, probably working on a building site. With a disappointed sigh, he picked his bag and prepared to head back towards the nearest inn when Madame Selma appeared on her threshold. 

“Took you long enough to come back,” she said matter-of-factly. 

“The delights of administration,” Poe replied. “I'm probably going to hand my resignation, sooner or later.” 

The old woman smiled and patted his arm, before sliding a spare key into his hand and retreating into her house. Poe stared at the key for a moment, then walked back to Hux's door and opened it. 

The house had not changed much during the last three months. The friezes on the walls were still the same and he could not see any new furniture or decorative item. Poe sat on the bench that had been carved into the floor and took a closer look at the plants growing under the dome filtering the sunlight. Herbs, mostly, and some edible flowers. He supposed Hux must have some more on the terrace roof. The air in the house was pleasantly cool and Poe leaned back, closing his eyes to enjoy a minute of peace or two. 

Those two minutes unknowingly turned into a much longer nap and Poe only woke when something landed on his lap with a loud "Meow!" Poe nearly jumped out of his skin and leapt from the bench with an undignified shriek, the animal that had woken him sliding off his legs with an indignant hiss. 

A laugh behind him added to his mortification. Hux was home. 

Poe shot to his feet again, stammering apologies, causing the other man to shook his head with an indulgent smile. 

“At ease, Commander,” Hux told him. “Millicent startled you, it seems.” 

“Yeah, you could say that.” 

Poe's embarrassment quickly disappeared as Hux settled little Ethain on a cushion and sat besides her. 

“As you can guess,” he said, “I thought a lot about your message and your actions during your first stay here. There is a part of wishful thinking in my reasoning, I'm aware of it, but I want to give this a chance. I enjoyed your presence and your conversation as well, and the fact you never preached any kind of propaganda... nor used Ethain against me.” 

“I'd never do that!” Poe immediately protested. “I'm not into blackmail to get a relationship!” 

“I know that _now_ , Dameron. I did not remember how you could act before, ring a bell?” 

Poe raised his hands in surrender. 

“Right, right. So... where do we go now?” 

Hux scratched his short beard then asked: 

“Where are you planning to stay?” 

“The same inn as before, I think. It was nice enough.” 

The engineer shook his head. 

“No. There are two bedrooms in this house, so you'll stay here.” 

Poe blinked, pleasantly surprised. He had not expected such a quick invitation. A smile slowly spread on his face, matching the one growing on Hux's lips. The redhead rose from the bench, signaling Poe to follow him. His bag in hand, the pilot climbed the stairs behind Hux, admiring the view in passing. The stairs led into a vaulted corridor with a door at each end and one in the middle that opened on the terraced roof. 

“My room is this way; Ethain stays with me for the time being,” Hux said, pointing to the right end of the corridor. “Yours is here,” he added with a nod towards the door on the left. 

Poe cast a curious glance past the heavy wooden door, discovering a large room with whitewashed walls, one window looking over the terrace and another towards the sea, a bed hidden in an alcove with small niches carved into the wall to put books or other little things, a table and two chairs, and a tiny refresher. A thick seagrass matting covered the floor. 

“It's nice,” he said. “Feels cozy.” 

“Glad to hear that. Those rooms were a lot of work, even if I had help from my neighbors. I'll let you set the camp.” 

He went back downstairs while Poe opened his bag and began to put his clothes away in the cupboard. He took off his boots, enjoying the feeling of the carpet under his feet. He was going to like this place, he knew it. As much as he had grown to like its owner, in fact. Or, if he was honest with himself, fallen in love, head over heels. 

Leaving the door slightly ajar to ventilate the room, Poe trotted back into the living, where Hux was taking care of his daughter, while the cat Millicent prowled around. She sniffed Poe carefully and rubbed against his leg before leaping towards the balcony, her curiosity satisfied. 

There was nothing to do except a round of chess, if one felt so inclined, reading, taking a nap or watching the ships come and go in the bay. _True holidays_ , Poe thought with a smile. 

“What does you father do for a living?” Hux inquired, carefully sipping his tea. 

“He owns an orchard. Exotic fruits and vegetables, that sort of things. And some chickens.” 

Hux nodded, his steaming mug hiding a tiny smile. 

“Peaceful retirement,” he commented. “I like the concept.” 

He certainly liked living it, Poe thought. Left to his own devices, the former Commander would have probably chosen a similar place to live the rest of his days. 

* * 

Poe waited for a few days before poking his head into Hux's bedroom, his curiosity finally getting the best of him. 

It reminded him a bit of the one he had used at the inn during his first stay, except there were shelves full of _real_ books on one wall and a tapestry hanging on another. The leather-bound volumes would probably worth a little fortune, Poe reflected, but Hux would probably not want to give them away, unless his wealth suddenly suffered a wrong turn. And even then... As he delicately touched the old covers, Poe felt like a child in a toys shop. His family had certainly not been poor, but they had never been able to afford traditional books like these. He respectfully pulled one from the shelf: a biology essay about the fauna of Arkanis. Next he found an atlas of the galaxy. There was apparently no order among the books, except perhaps that the most used had been stored nearest to the bed. Poe wondered where Hux had gotten them; perhaps one of his former subordinates had brought a crate with the officer's old things. 

When he mentioned the books, Hux told him he could borrow any that caught his interest. 

“They're made for that, after all.” 

“Thanks. I've never had the opportunity to read a real one. Paper became so -” 

Poe was cut short as he felt Hux's lips on his own, just a butterfly kiss with no pressure behind it. Hux retreated almost immediately, color rising to his cheeks. 

“I'm sorry if I overstepped...” he muttered, already on the defensive. 

Poe shook his head. 

“Nah, you did not. It's... more than welcome. But I'm glad you made the first step; I was afraid I'd receive a slap if I tried.” 

Hux sighed. 

“Well, we could have waited for a long time, this way... What do you want from this?” 

“I don't know yet,” Poe admitted. “I don't know how long it can last, how long we'll be able to stand each other, that sort of things. But I want to make the most of it here and now.” 

He let out a sigh of relief when he saw the smile growing on Hux's thin face. Lifting his hands, he cupped the other man's jaw between them and returned the kiss, his mouth still closed. Hux's bony fingers began to play with his hair, combing the thick curls and rearranging them, until they both had to breathe again. 

“It's a good starting point,” Hux said in a falsely pedantic tone. “I think we should explore it more in depth.” 

The words sounded serious enough, but the mischievous glint in his eyes gave it away, much to Poe's amusement. Oh, what a shame that facet of Hux never appeared before. Poe felt a bit privileged to have it all for himself. Well, he would have to share with Ethain and Millicent but so far, none of them was really demanding and he would never ask Hux to put his child second anyway. 

Instead of addressing that point, however, he stirred the conversation towards another topic. 

“I saw some boats in the bay when I arrived. Looked fast. Are they hiring pilots for those things?” he mused. 

“They're called _ships_ , not boats, you barbarian,” Hux scoffed, before adding: “And I see where this is going... but yes, they're always looking for skilled pilots and it makes for a good pay. Planning to find a job here, Commander?” 

Poe shrugged. 

“Perhaps. I'm thinking of sending my resignation to the Fleet. 'm fed up with being used as advertisement, you know?” 

“I believe I do.” 

On the following day, after his appointment with the medic, Poe went to the harbor and began to inquired about the competences required to sail ships from one archipelago to another. From what he gathered, it had some similarities with a starship: reading maps, keeping an eye on gauges, participating in the maintenance to know the exact state of the different parts... Almost routine for Poe. 

* * 

Physical therapy went better than expected and Poe was told his sessions would probably be shortened by a third, which meant he would not need to make the trip to Theris again after this session. Poe thanked the medic but chose not relay the news to his hierarchy. The Republic, in his opinion, was prone to cultivate the same issues that had made the rise of the First Order so easy to begin with. Better start anew. 

His tentative relationship with Hux was progressing well. Poe was not ready to say _the words_ yet, but he felt the moment was growing closer. Though quite insecure about his looks, particularly his thin frame, Hux relished his attentions and paid him back in kind as often as possible. The man had been starved of kindness for far too long but thankfully for his safety, he had a deep-set survival instinct that had not let anyone use it against him. Once he was showed how it worked, he was very eager to return the favor and learn what would please his partner most. After years of taking everything, whether it was sleep, food or sex, in a hurry, Poe would almost say he felt a bit spoiled. His resignation letter had been written and he would send it so it arrived to the Fleet headquarters right before the end of his leave. Even if Hux kicked him out in the future, he would remain in the system, where he could still practice his skills as a pilot and build something rather than blow it to smithereens.


	3. Steam bath and consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I wonder what kind of consequences that would be...  
> Bah, who am I fooling here?

Hux was certainly keeping an eye on Poe and on the calendar as well, since on the day the pilot should have left, the engineer greeted him with a:

"Your bag is still unmade, so I assume you are here to stay?" 

"Correct, Hugs, as usual." 

He was taken by surprise when Hux threw his arms around him and held him close for a moment. 

"Hugs?" 

"Time to honor that stupid nickname, don't you think?" 

If it meant that Poe could snuggle between the other's arms more often, it would not be a problem _at all_. Soon, however, Hux offered much more than snuggling. 

On the next day, after they had come back from their respective tasks and taken care of Ethain, who was now quietly sleeping in her crib, the redhead led Poe back downstairs. 

"It's been a long day. Mind a warm bath, with company?" 

Poe almost choked on his own breath, so unexpected was the suggestion. 

"You... you have a steam bath in this house?" was all he managed to stammer. 

The other nodded, raising an eyebrow at his surprise. 

"One of the reasons I picked this house. So, care to join me?" 

As if he needed to ask... 

* * 

The way to the bath was hidden under the main stairs, a small wooden door leading to the house basement. Poe noticed that the steps there looked much older than the rest. 

He followed Hux down the stairs, into an underground room barely lit with two colored glass lamps that projected red and orange moving shapes on the walls. It was enough to see a small drain in a corner, with soap and towels piled on a shelf, plus two terracota jugs, and a round tub carved into the ground right under a faucet. The room was pleasantly warm and Poe began to relax. 

"Put your clothes in the locker here, so they don't get dampened by the steam. Shower first," Hux said, pointing to the jugs, "and then we can enjoy a bath." 

They stripped quickly, Hux trying to hide himself as he folded his shirt and trousers. He had scars, Poe noticed, two white lines on an arm and a shoulder that indicated broken bones, and a sickly pattern of tree-like zigzags on his left side, something that looked like electrical burns. Poe hesitated for a second, then reached and put his palm flat between Hux's shoulder blades. 

"I'm not exactly a sight for sore eyes," Hux muttered dejectedly. 

Look at me, please," Poe whispered, trying to coax the other man out of his sudden dark mood. "None of us is perfect. And if I didn't like what I see, I'd already be out." 

"At least you're honest." 

A small smile reappeared on Hux's lips as he turned and let himself rest against Poe's chest for a moment, his finger drawing abstract figures on the pilot's skin. Poe allowed him to explore at his own pace, smirking when he saw the tattoo on the redhead's left forearm, two sets of double bands, black ink on pale skin. Hux followed his gaze. 

"A general's bands, or so I've heard. I must have been a vain little thing..." 

"Proud of your achievements, for sure." 

Hux slipped from between Poe's arms and walked to the faucet. 

"I'll let the tub fill while we shower," he explained, then came back as the sound of water cascading echoed in the room. 

"Help me with my back?" Poe suggested no so innocently. 

Hux rolled his eyes but complied nonetheless, happy for any opportunity to touch the pilot. 

"How d'you get that room to work?" Poe asked as he lathered his arms and chest. 

"There are several small hot springs under the hills, too small to feed the thermal pools but enough for private baths, such as the one in the basement. I think it was a part of the previous house, as this one was built quite recently... no more than thirty years I'd say. I'm glad they kept the baths," he added with a grin. 

Poe considered the steam that had begun to fill the room, spreading against the ceiling and curling around their ankles. 

"Yeah... I think I'm going to appreciate it as well." 

Once he had rinsed the lather, he put the soap back on its shelf and imitated Hux when the man picked a thick towel on the rack and walked towards the pool, now almost completely filled. 

The water was deliciously warm, with a slight earthy smell probably coming from the minerals it contained - thankfully not sulfur. Poe extended his leg and found a banquette under his foot, carved into the stone so that one could sit and still have their head above water. He slid carefully onto the seat, the water lapping under his chin, his head resting on the edge of the pool, and he let out a long, satisfied sigh. 

"Everything all right?" Hux asked in a teasing tone. 

"Hmm-hmm," Poe mumbled, closing his eyes. "It's nice... Join me?" 

Hux gracefully sat beside him, almost purring with satisfaction as he sank into the water. It was indeed very pleasant to remain like this, floating weightless and without a single worry in the world. 

His eyes still closed, Poe let his hand drift a bit, until it reached Hux's arm. As the man did not react, seemingly lost in his relaxation, Poe grew a bit bolder and began to twin their fingers together, rubbing that little spot at the base of a thumb that Hux always complained about after a day of work. By his side, Hux tried to stifle a laugh. 

"Don't be so shy," he snickered. "If I didn't want this, I wouldn't have invited you to share a bath." 

"You sure?" 

"Dameron, I might have lost twenty years worth of memories, but I don't consider myself as a teenager. I'm an adult, and fully aware of it. And if I was not, the little one up there would do the trick. Feeling better, now?" 

"Yeah, definitely." 

"So perhaps you could... kiss me again, to begin with?" 

_If Ren was still around I could almost thank him. Where the Hell has our uptight General Hugs disappeared?_

Hux turned sideways to allow him a better access, and Poe dropped all his previous hesitations. Leaning forward, he slipped an arm around Hux's thin shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss, one much less tentative than what they had done on the previous day. Poe felt Hux's hand in his hair, toying with his curls, gently massaging his scalp; he let out a little groan of pleasure and relaxed against Hux's chest, the other man's arms cradling him. 

They parted so they could breathe and remained like this for a moment, just enjoying the contact, Poe's head resting on Hux's shoulder. He felt safe there, wrapped in a tenderness he had not been given for a long time. 

"I'd like to try something," he muttered, his nose still pressed against Hux's throat. 

"I'm all ears." 

"Can you sit on the edge and... eh, spread your legs a bit?" 

"I see where this is going... Approved, of course." 

Poe let out a little sigh of relief. He had no idea where the redhead would stand about a... _deeper_ physical intimacy so his quick acceptance lifted a huge weight off Poe's shoulders. 

Hux hoisted himself out of the water and sat on the edge, giving Poe enough room to stand between his legs. The pilot was glad not to find any scar there, and masked his worry with a quick kiss just above Hux's left knee, then began to make his way up along his inner thigh. Hux hummed low under his breath, enjoying Poe's attentions. His humming paused when the pilot's lips grazed the little bush of coarse red hairs at the root of his cock. 

"Yes?" 

"Please." 

Well, since Hux asked politely... Poe planted his feet firmly on the bottom of the pool and leaned forwards, his lips brushing the tip of Hux's cock. He took a tentative lick, earning an impatient groan. Chuckling, Poe set to work in earnest, progressively taking Hux in his mouth. The man was slightly longer than average but slim, nicely proportioned with his frame. Poe began to suck lightly, feeling fingers tangling in his hair, not guiding him put playing with his curls until they tightened as Hux got more and more worked up, his legs tensing and relaxing in turn under Poe's hands. The pilot teased the underside of Hux's cock with his tongue, the other man sighing in pleasure before he tensed again. 

"S... stop, now," he suddenly ordered. 

Poe complied immediately. 

"Not good? Too much?" 

"Too much, yes. Don't want to finish... too soon," Hux breathed. "You... should get some fun in this too." 

The pilot grinned. 

"Don't worry, I do. So, how d'you like it?" 

"Well, I'm not picky, but... as my memories don't serve well, you'll take the lead this time." 

Poe nodded happily. He could do that all right. Maybe not with his eyes closed - it would be a pity to miss the expressions on Hux's face after all. 

"Better be on dry land," Hux told him. "It would be a shame to slip, hit your head and lose your memory, right?" 

Poe snorted as he pushed the redhead further from the edge of the pool, holding him by the waist. _A shame indeed..._ He hopped onto the tiles while Hux began to arrange their towels and a bathrobe on the floor. 

"Don't know about you, but I'd rather not have the seals carved into my skin." 

That at least had not changed; Hux was still obsessed with details. Poe sat beside him, then looked around. 

"Do you have any -" 

"Here." 

He had picked a small bottle from the pocket of his bathrobe, leaving Poe with a certain wish to laugh, which he trampled quickly so he would not upset his partner. He took the bottle instead and uncapped it, taking a little sniff in the process. Not scented. Somehow, that did not surprise him much. Eyeing him carefully, Hux lied back on the towels, stretching his long limbs in the process. Poe could not deny he was really enjoying the show. He gently nudged Hux's legs apart before pouring a bit of the gel onto his palm and coating one finger with it. Warm enough, he decided. 

"Come on..." Hux urged him. 

Poe was only too glad to obey and slid his finger slowly past the little ring of muscles. He moved carefully, not wishing to hurt the other man. Force, that was really tight... _How long since his last bout of fun?_ Poe wondered as Hux gripped his wrist and pulled him closer. The pilot bent and put a quick peck to his partner's lips before going back to his task, Hux protesting impatiently that he needed more, and now. Poe added a second finger, still careful, and managed to brush Hux's prostate as he prepared him, causing the redhead to arch his back and growl. 

"Fuck me already, will you?" 

_Hugs in five words..._ , Poe thought with a grin, but he obeyed nonetheless. In spite of Hux's impatience, he pushed in slowly and waited for a moment after he was fully sheathed. Hux let out a small huff. 

"All... right..." he breathed, his face flushed. "Move, please!" 

And who was Poe to refuse? He pulled out halfway before thrusting back, rocking Hux's hips on his lap. Soon the redhead was writhing on the towels, his hands gripping Poe's arms as he tried to pull him closer, deeper. They kissed feverishly, Poe's lips then falling on Hux's neck, his collarbone, the shell of his ear... The pilot felt his lover's long legs crossing tightly against the small of his back, and between the warmth of the room and the body under him he began to lose track of time and anything that was not sensations. 

Release washed over him and left him breathless, his arms doing their best not to let him crush Hux under his weight. 

"Wow... that was..." 

Intense..." Hux agreed in a weak voice. 

"You got to...?" 

"Don't worry. Never been better." 

Poe lied down beside Hux on the tiles, his breathing returning to normal. He let his hand wander until it rested on Hux's chest, prompting an amused hum from the other man. Soon Hux reached for a clean towel and wiped the sweat from their skin. Then he lied back on the floor, playing idly with the water. 

They slipped back into the bath after that, soaking there until all the little aches from their session vanished. They were both flushed and their fingers and toes a bit wrinkled when they finally went back upstairs. Hux was once more gently humming under his breath. His companion was a tad more reserved. 

Poe had never felt any shame sharing his body with lovers or simply friends needing some comfort. He had been called a lot of things because of it, slut being one of the kindest. And certainly the mildest word that would be applied to him if any of his former mates had seen him with his head between Hux's legs. He willed the idea away; he did not owe them celibacy, and after so many years dedicated to the cause, he wanted to think more about himself, for a change. The Force was probably having a good laugh at him by making his wish come true with his former enemy. 

* * 

They spent a lazy late afternoon enjoying the last warmth of the autumn sun on the terrace roof before retreating to the kitchen for a light meal. Hux checked on Ethain and they both played with her before she interrupted the moment with a wide yawn. 

"Time to sleep, princess," Poe announced as Hux put her in her crib. "Does she always go to bed this easily?" he asked then, watching her close her eyes, breathing softly. 

"Thankfully yes. She's rather active during the day so she falls asleep quickly. She'll probably wake up around midnight for a bottle, though. She still needs her nightly snack." 

"We can stay up until then," Poe offered. "Some lovely stars to gaze at from this island?" 

The other man began to laugh at that. 

"Sex first and then stargazing... Isn't it the other way round, usually?" 

Poe snorted. Picking a warm jacket each, they climbed back onto the roof and watched in comfortable silence as the sun slowly sank under the waves, the sky going from red and orange to deep blue and purple, the tiny bright dots of stars and the two moons of Theris appearing soon after. They remained there until Poe's watch lit up at midnight, the pilot going back to his room while Hux tended to his daughter. Poe was pleasantly surprised when the other man joined him and gladly lifted the sheet and blanket to allow him to slip in the bed. 

"I hope for your sake that you don't snore..." was Hux's last comment before he fell asleep. 

* * 

Poe woke around eight on the next morning as Hux got up. 

"Problem?" he mumbled when he saw the other man ready to leave the bedroom. 

"I just need to feed my little gremlin," Hux replied with a smile, "before she starts protesting in earnest. I'll be back soon." 

After he walked out, Poe went to the tiny refresher built in the room and quickly washed and shaved. The soap and water were a bit wasted though, because when Hux came back about fifteen minutes later, Poe found himself biting his pillow, on all four on the bed while Hux fucked him with a renewed enthusiasm. That led to another shower, during which they could not keep their hands off each other. _Goodness, I didn't think I would be that active out of Academy._

Poe realized he had said out loud when Hux replied: 

"Same, and believe me, the Academy, First Order style, was somewhat... restrictive..." 

"Making up for lost time?" Poe breathed. 

"Definitely."


	4. One more, one less

Six months had passed and Poe, keeping his promise, was still living on Theris, now definitely a part of the Hux household. Millicent had finally accepted his presence, though she still seemed to consider him as a potential competition for her human's attention. Not dissimilar to BB-8 and its antics, in a way.

His job had turned far more pleasant than he had imagined. Soon Poe would be able to purchase a small ship of his own and perhaps he would start his own company - but first, he would be able to enjoy free rides on the waves. Having the wind and spray on your face as you raced was about just as exciting as piloting a space ship. 

Little Ethain was growing fine, and they had to bar the access to the stairs so she would not crawl down the steps. She was an easy child to live with now that she slept whole nights and she seemed to adore Poe as much as her father. 

Speaking of her father... Poe did not know how to label what they had. Too much for 'friends', not enough for 'lovers'. Something with benefits, definitely. War had tired them, exhausted both of them in ways they could have never imagined, and left them without the energy to fight, just barely enough to lick their wounds and look for a bit of warmth and comfort. Poe could not imagine going anywhere else, though. He loved the city, and his work, and the blue house on the hill and its inhabitants. Theris had become his life. 

Telling Kes that he would not carry on with the farm would be an ordeal of its own. The old man was certain Poe would stay and work with him, though Poe had never hidden his opinion about farming. 

Poe was as brave as any other pilot when he had to chase after TIEs, but when it came to his father... Kes had never raised a hand against his son, of course; he had used a rather strict education nonetheless, never allowing the boy to forget about his elders' sacrifice. He had beamed with pride when Poe had joined the Republic Navy, even more when he had left for the Resistance, and yet... Poe could not bring himself to confess that his love of flying would feel forever tainted by the fact he had killed, and killed, again and again... countless people from the First Order or pirates and gangs. So how could he admit something as deep and personal as feelings? 

On the other hand, Hux was still a little bit anxious that at some point, Poe would reconsider his commitment and leave, even though he never said it in so many words. 

Since the past was a lost cause, he would often broach the topic of their future life with his pilot. 

“My father is doing fine, Rey and Finn are safe... I'm not unhappy here,” Poe admitted once, one evening as they read a novel in their room. 

“Such praise,” Hux muttered. “It's not the same as saying you are truly happy with your life.” 

“That's the best answer I can give so far. Everything is too different from what I was used to. I need some time to adapt to a normal existence. Well, more normal.” 

“I understand.” 

“Thank you.” 

“You're welcome, Poe.” 

Hux felt the other man tense slightly against him. 

“You know, you had never called me by my first name before,” Poe pointed out. 

Hux frowned, then shrugged. 

“It just happened. You don't use mine much either,” he remarked in turn. 

“I had the impression you didn't like it,” Poe replied. “And you don't object to 'Hugs' so much anymore.” 

That earned him a little slap on the arm. 

“Oh... you made this nickname work so well...” 

Hux rolled his eyes. 

“You know I have some lost time to make up for. Plus, you're very warm. It's a nice bonus.” 

“You're such a strange creature,” Poe muttered, his face half-buried in the pillow. 

“That's a part of my charm,” Hux said with not a small amount of self-deprecating humor. 

The pilot snorted, unable to hide his amusement. 

“Think it'll work?” Poe asked, 

“Let's check that in thirty years or so, will you?” Hux replied lazily. 

Sometimes Poe wondered if it would not have been a mercy if Armitage had also lost his childhood memories, from his father's beating to Sloane's cold calculations. But then, he would not be the man Poe had so unexpectedly fallen in love with. And his years aboard starships had given him a deep-set appreciation for any bit of warmth he could find, so Poe often found his partner curled around him when he woke in the morning. Not that he would complain. 

* * 

Seasons came and passed on Theris. Storms were most common by the end of autumn and winter, Poe learned, and traffic would decrease during those periods. Summer, of course, was the busiest of all with the flocks of tourists coming to the islands, either sight-seeing or diving for fun on the recifs. Those usually left a nice tip when Poe drove them from Akrotiri to another archipelago, a welcome addition to his income since part of Hux's punishment was working for free. _There's a word for that... or there would be if his neighbors were not such kind people._ They had taken a liking to Poe as well, and as time went by, they had finally accepted him as one of theirs. 

He regularly called his friends and each time Finn would want to check if Hux was still blissfully amnesic. _Some flashes from the past two decades but nothing more_ , Poe would reply, which was completely true, as far as he knew. No matter how much time passed, Finn would never believe that his former CO was indeed completely harmless. And it was not as if he would check first hand; he absolutely refused to be in the same room as Hux for any kind of reason. They were coming full circle with each call. 

Armitage did not seem to mind this perpetual distrust; he was more than half a galaxy away from Finn, so he could pretend the problem did not exist. As an engineer, he had already held several lengthy conversations with Rey, however. Sometimes Poe thought Hux would have not objected to _that_ Force-user on his ship. Not too much at least. The _Finalizer_ had been reduced to a cloud of metallic particles long ago, though, so it would not do to mention it. 

* * 

If the pilot was, at last, a happy man and satisfied with his life, Armitage Hux sometimes felt something akin to remorse in regard to his partner. Poe had discovered the ties to the Chiss Ascendency easily enough. They had been made obvious for this very reason. This way, the Republic would ignore the _other_ federations being created along the Outer Rim, all allied or controlled from the Unknown Regions. When the Senate noticed that they did not control the galaxy any more, it would be far too late. The federations could only hope to achieve their objectives _before_ the Outsiders reappeared. Anyway, Poe would be a welcome addition to their forces. He would probably not fly again, but as an instructor, he could do wonders. 

But that was far in the future. Perhaps it would not even happen during their lifetime. They had more pressing matters to attend. 

Poe received a summon from the Social affairs service for his three-year anniversary on the planet. He knew what to expect so he went to the office without apprehension. His contact was a Selkath, all smiles and good manners, who was probably supposed to make the future parents at ease but sometimes seemed a bit... fake. 

They first discussed Poe's medical file and his living conditions. 

“You have several options,” the agent went on. “You can either keep the child and raise it or put it for adoption -” 

Poe was already shaking his head. 

“I intend to raise my child with my partner,” he stated. “He has a three-year-old daughter, so this one would not feel isolated.” 

The agent nodded while perusing through Poe's file. 

“You were an only child yourself,” the Selkath mused. “Do you think you will be able to handle two young children at the same time?” 

Poe almost scoffed. 

“I am an adult, and not single so I think so, yes.” 

He felt rather annoyed as he left the building to head back home, about one hour later. At least he had some good news for Finn and Rey - provided that he could reach them via Holonet. They managed to find themselves in the most unexpected parts of the galaxy, sometimes. 

Both of them were grinning and full of energy when he finally got his call in. 

“Anything I should know, lovebirds?” he teased. 

“Not starting a family, if that's what you mean,” Finn retorted, “not like you, but Rey found mentions of several old temples in the books she picked from Ahch-To, and we're going to find every single one. At least, that's what she has in mind.” 

Poe shook his head. 

“Well, sounds like you're going to visit the whole galaxy anyway, eh?” 

“Yes!” Rey's voice interrupted from behind Finn. “And a lot of those structures were built on very _green_ planets! Double bonus!” 

Both men laughed at her enthusiasm. 

“Be careful, and send pictures, will you?” 

They promised, of course, and off they were, to new adventures. Poe was beginning to consider himself too old to run to the other side of the galaxy on a whim, though it did not mean he could not get into new adventures of his own. 

* * 

After nearly nine months of visits, one-sided talks with a gestation unit and trying to read every single book on baby care, Ivor was born (rather, extracted from the artificial womb where he had grown) and presented to his father. 

The nurse droid had carefully toweled the baby, leaving tiny tufts of dark hair raised on his little head. Poe picked him delicately, almost hesitant. His son looked so small, tiny even. The baby emitted a piercing wail. 

“What did I do wrong?” 

“He's just hungry,” the droid assured, handing him a bottle. 

Much to Hux's amusement, Poe acted rather awkwardly during the following days, moving quite clumsily around little Ivor until he got the trick to hold him on one arm while he used the other hand to pick objects. 

“Why Ivor, by the way? I know it was on your list of names, but why this one in particular?” Hux inquired about a week after the baby's arrival in their house. 

“It was the given name of one of the senators that signed the Petition of the Two Thousands. And Ivor Dameron sounds great, don't you think?” 

The redhead nodded, his finger reaching to tickle the sole of the baby's feet, who promptly retracted them. 

“Excellent reflexes,” he declared. 

Ethain was observing all this with curiosity. Thankfully, she seemed to take the change rather well. It seemed logical to her that if her father had wanted to keep her, then Poe would want to have and keep his own baby. Hux had no way of knowing who was the other donor for Ethain, but he thanked every deity invented in the last millennium that this person gave their offspring a mind more balanced than his own. 

The two children could share the same room for a while. When they grew older, however, the blue house would have to undergo serious reconfiguration so that every inhabitant could have their own private place. Poe and Hux would keep the latter's bedroom, that would probably be refitted with Hux's desk and the shelves holding his files and contracts so that his office on the ground floor could be converted into another bedroom. That would make of hard work but it was for a worthy cause, after all. 

Poe could not wait to introduce Kes to his grandson. His father would love to have a baby to dot on, he just knew it. So he quickly sent a message to Yavin IV, informing Kes of Ivor’s birth and that he was welcome to visit anytime. 

* * 

It took some time but Poe got a reply to his happy announcement. It had been a while since he had received a message from his father. He opened it and began reading. His smile progressively withered as he understood what Kes was writing him. 

_You are no son of mine._ The words danced before his eyes, not making any sense. What did he mean? How could he? 

Poe tried to understand what had happened. If he read the message right, his father had decided to show up unannounced on Theris to surprise his son and had spotted him in the market along with Armitage and their children. They could not have been mistaken for neighbors or mere friends; surely, Armitage was still reluctant to be kissed in public but he allowed Poe to hold his hand or slip an arm around his shoulders while outside. And of course Poe managed to snatch a touch or two each time they had to attend one of the children. His father had witnessed such a moment, and reacted... exactly the opposite of what Poe had hoped. Not even the prospect of having a grandson to spoil a bit had changed Kes' mind, apparently. 

Hux found him quite dazed, still sitting in front of the screen. 

“What happened? Did you receive bad news from Finn or your father?” 

“In a way...” Poe mumbled. “Dad came here some days ago and saw us together. I had hoped that… knowing you were not the same man, and with the kids… Turns out I was wrong. I live and am in love with a former enemy officer. I suppose it's not as glorious as having your only son turned into a martyr,” he spat. “I've been disowned, anyway. And I'm not to contact him again.” 

Hux wisely said nothing, just patting Poe's shoulder. The pilot gave a queasy smile. 

“My family got a bit smaller, it seems.” 

“Would you like to enlarge it?” 

Poe blinked. What was Hux suggesting? 

“Both of us participating, this time,” the other man went on. 

And somehow, hope was not completely lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of this part.  
> There will be a third one, then I'll move to another story, as I have several drafts waiting in my reserves.


End file.
